


Dream smp one shots

by random_shipper101



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angry boyfriend, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coma, Death, Depression, DreamSMP - Freeform, First story, M/M, almost died, idk - Freeform, lol, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_shipper101/pseuds/random_shipper101
Summary: mainly revolves around Dream.No x readersSome smut, lime, self-harm, deaths, etc.Cross posted on Wattpad- TrickyLoveDogs
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Battle for Life

**Author's Note:**

> uh some angst with a happy ending? Im not that cruel ok. Uh oh yea this is a short one
> 
> summary- Technoblade and Dream are on pogtopia's side but they all have certain powers which are used a pointless feud.
> 
> couples 
> 
> skephalo (bad x skeppy)
> 
> Sapnotfound (Sapnap x George)
> 
> Dreamnoblade (Dream x techno) 
> 
> powers/weakness
> 
> Dream- Resistence. Weakness is the resistance, the power drains your energy as you use it. (When activated it uses your energy/stamina)
> 
> Techno- unknown. Weakness is seeing someone his loves get hurt badly
> 
> George- incredible aim with fire, arrows, water, ropes, and rocks. Weakness is wind
> 
> Sapnap- Stealth and controlling fire. Weakness is water
> 
> Badboyhalo- healer. Weakness is losing someone he was healing 
> 
> Skeppy- speed. Weakness is vampire bats
> 
> punz- enhanced hearing. Weakness is loud noises
> 
> Fundy- animal communicator and stealth. Weakness is flowers
> 
> Niki and Wilbur- expert healer
> 
> Tubbo and Tommy- calmers.

uh some angst with a happy ending? Im not that cruel ok. Uh oh yea this is a short one

summary- Technoblade and Dream are on pogtopia's side but they all have certain powers which are used a pointless feud.

couples 

skephalo (bad x skeppy)

Sapnotfound (Sapnap x George)

Dreamnoblade (Dream x techno) 

powers/weakness

Dream- Resistence. Weakness is the resistance, the power drains your energy as you use it. (When activated it uses your energy/stamina)

Techno- unknown. Weakness is seeing someone his loves get hurt badly

George- incredible aim with fire, arrows, water, ropes, and rocks. Weakness is wind

Sapnap- Stealth and controlling fire. Weakness is water

Badboyhalo- healer. Weakness is losing someone he was healing 

Skeppy- speed. Weakness is vampire bats

punz- enhanced hearing. Weakness is loud noises

Fundy- animal communicator and stealth. Weakness is flowers

Niki and Wilbur- expert healer

Tubbo and Tommy- calmers.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here they are, feuding over Fundy chasing a fox in Pogtopia territory. Bad is waiting to see if someone gets badly injured so he can heal them. Skeppy is waiting to see if he needs to speed over and move someone from the lane of fire. Techno and Dream are outnumbered because their other teammates are fixing something in their base. So yea, George is explaining their plan

"If you can get the foxes to distract Dream, I'll get guide some of Sapnap's father and bring him down. Then fighting Techno will be easier since he doesn't have powers" said George. His teammates nodded and separated. Fundy was telepathically speaking to a fox commanding it to brush against dream. Punz started to fight with Techno taking his attention away from Dream. Though powerless, he was still a very good fighter.

Dream looked down and saw an orange fox at his feet wanting 'attention'. So, in those few seconds Dream let his guard down Sapnap sent a small fire wave to George who redirected it towards Dream. "DREAM WATCH OUT-" yelled Skeppy. Dream looked up and saw the fire coming for him. He put his arms in an x which is what activates his power. The impact was to strong sending him flying backwards. With the little amount of resistance he had up is barely keeping him alive. Techno turned to see his lover on the floor clutching his stomach. Bad was running to get ice. 

"dream..." techno said running to his side "dream" he repeated with a tear dipping down his check. 

"maybe we went to far" Punz said. "You think?! We almost murdered the blade's boyfriend!" Sapnap whisper shouted.

"darling keep your eyes open." Techno said with a shake voice and many tears and caressing Dream's cheek. Dream moved one of his hands that had a black fingerless glove on, on to techno's hand "I love you, always remember that." Dream said softly as his eyes closed and his pulse slowed. "no, no, no, dream don't go" Techno said feeling dream's hand slip from his. 

"Techno!" Niki and Wilbur called running to him with Bad. They all surrounded Dream, Niki starting to use a potion to get his pulse going again. "You did this..." Techno said slowly pointing to Fundy and getting up. His eyes turning a dark crimson red. He got his sword out, standing up. George shot an arrow at him which was snapped in half by some soft of force. Fighting with Fundy was intensely easy as the younger boy couldn't move quick enough. His teammates slowly backing up hiding in a bush. Techno stabbed the boy in the chest sending him to the ground with Bad catching him. Bad gave a small nod to Techno before carrying him to the nurses ward on the border. Techno fell to the ground, suddenly feeling 2 sets of arms wrap around them. 

"Your fine techno" a soft voice spoke from a boy named Tubbo. "Yea, come on let's get you to the base, Dream is being transported there already." Tommy said. Techno responded in a nod. 

(AT THE BASE)

He's ok techno just in a coma" Niki said throwing away her gloves. Techno nodded and made his way to his room locking himself in. It started as seconds, then minutes, next hours, going to days, which slowly transformed into weeks. Knocks on the door for food delivers which didn't really matter since Niki had a key. 

. It has been 1 year. Techno never left his room, holding Dream's green hoodie as if he had lost hope. Every night, crys of pain, sorrow, agony, and grief filled the cave echoing so everyone could hear. Philza, Techno's adoptive dad has even tried to get him out of the room. 

One day tho, just as the clock hit midnight was setting. There was a knock as his door. "not in the mood" Techno said, his monotone voice with hidden sadness could be heard slightly. The door opened, a certain blonde male walked through the door, revealing Phil, Wilbur, and Tommy. The boy wrapped his arms around Techno, who had standing, looking at the picture of him and his lover. The arms had made Techno jump so he turned and him. 

"D-dream?" Techno said staring into the blonde's eyes. Dream nodded smiling and kissing the boy for a few seconds. Techno had his arms wrapped tightly around the blonde. The 3 other boys in the doorway smiled seeing the pink haired male embracing his boyfriend, and left locking the door. Techno let go the boy letting him get ready for their routinely night time cuddles. Dream slid his blood stained shirt and pants off, putting on some sweatpants. He laid down next to Techno, only to be moved on top of him. 

"You are never leaving my sight again." Techno said wrapping an arm around Dream's waist as another one went to his ass. "And Im okay with that" Dream said smiling. The 2 boys went to bed happy to be in each others grasp again. No one knew if Dream would make it. You could say, it was his battle for life


	2. Fight song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo see Dream in the Hall of Vision while he is in a coma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backstory- dream is in the hospital, Bad, Skeppy, and Sapnap are in the waiting room, praying/worrying for him, while George is in his room Dream has been in a car crash, in a coma for about...4 months now.
> 
> Details:
> 
> An au kinda like omega verse? Males can get pregnant, only during their heats which last 3 days UNLESS they have sex with their Dom. The doms are stronger than the males who can get pregnant so when they get severely injured their sub can fall into deep depression, due to their lack of attention from the loved one. If their Dom dies, the sub will take almost 1 year to recover.
> 
> There are no rankings in the story (ex. Alpha, beta, or omega)
> 
> Idk how the birthing will work so you can imagine it the way you want to
> 
> Inspired by the song, Fight song by Rachel Platten
> 
> (First 3 verses)
> 
> Italics - song
> 
> Bold- event
> 
> No one POV
> 
> \--------------------------------

Backstory- dream is in the hospital, Bad, Skeppy, and Sapnap are in the waiting room, praying/worrying for him, while George is in his room Dream has been in a car crash, in a coma for about...4 months now.

Details:

An au kinda like omega verse? Males can get pregnant, only during their heats which last 3 days UNLESS they have sex with their Dom. The doms are stronger than the males who can get pregnant so when they get severely injured their sub can fall into deep depression, due to their lack of attention from the loved one. If their Dom dies, the sub will take almost 1 year to recover.

There are no rankings in the story (ex. Alpha, beta, or omega)

Idk how the birthing will work so you can imagine it the way you want to

Inspired by the song, Fight song by Rachel Platten

(First 3 verses)

Italics - song

Bold- event

No one POV

\--------------------------------

Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion

Hello? Anyone there" Dream called out. The room he's in is... rather bright. Everything feels light, as if you can gracefully move across the floor without any struggle. 

"Welcome Dream" a loud voice said as a boy emerged from the light. He was wearing a white shirt with red on the shoulder parts, with light blue jeans and blonde hair, kind of similar to Dream. A smaller boy, walked up next to the blonde boy. He was wearing a green shirt, with dark blue jeans. His eyes were brown and so was his hair...he looked like a smaller version of George.

Dream looked at them up and down

"who are you guys?" Dream asked. 

"Im tubbo! I'm very kind and love bees!" A cheerful, yet calm voice spoke softly. 

Im Tommy!I'm rude to people I don't know/am not comfortable with but kind with people who I am comfy with or with family" The loud voice said.

"Yea, cool, but like..why do you look so similar to my boyfriend and I" Dream asked. Are they like.. our doppelgänger's? he thought to himself

"oh yea...about that- uh.. we are your kids from the future." Tubbo explains shyly. 

"You and George had sex during one of his heats to help him, and because you both wanted a kid. Don't worry we aren't conceived for another 4 years." Tommy said going into detail, which kind of shocked Dream.

Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion

"Ok....So you two are twins?" Dream asked. Tubbo did look younger with then Tommy but then again he was a lot shorter.

"Yep" Tubbo replied. Dream winced imaging the pain George will go through while birthing them. Tommy grabbed my hand. 

"come on...we went to take you somewhere..." Tommy said. So, they made their way to the place, the twins wanted to show him. 

And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?

"Dream p-please wake up, I really don't want to lose you" George whispered out, his breathing uneven. He felt as if his airways were closing, naturally Dream would whisper soothing things and hug him tightly. George would soon calm down with that, but right now Dream wasn't there. George grabbed his phone and texted Sapnap. 

When Sapnap felt the vibration from his phone which signifies a new text. His eyes left the couple, Skeppy and Bad, to look at his phone. His eyes widened and forwarded the text too Bad. Bad looked at his phone then at Sapnap he nodded and redirected his attention to Skeppy, who was in his lap. Sapnap ran into Dream's hospital room, and immediately started to hug George. He knew how to comfort sub's/bottoms due to his boyfriend, who was currently in his house. Sapnap did what he knew to do. Few minutes later, George calmed down. Sapnap left the room and left George due to his request of being left alone. 

This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on

Here we are!" Tommy said letting go of dream's hand. Dream looked in a circle and saw a bunch of screens. 

"Uh where are we to be exact?" Dream asked. 

"Oh right! We are in the hall of vision. This is where the kids of a couple, can see what's happening or what will happen in their future. But, if one of the parents die then well....we perish and are sent to a different family. We want to show you some things" Tubbo said. When he finished, Tommy grabbed a rope and dragged a screen over it had options, in a language I didn't understand. 

"Here is a serious of event that will happen in your future.." Tubbo said. The first one tho... is the current time. 

"Dream p-please wake up, I need you, Please just wake up" George said, tears streaming down his face."

"I-is this whats happening with them, while I'm in a coma?" Dream asked. Tommy and Tubbo nodded, which made Dream's heart hurt. A click of a remote started a new vision. 

"Ngh~ D-dream just f-fuck me a-already ah~" George moaned out. 

"If you say so kitten" Dream said discarding boy of the males clothes-

"NEXT ONE PLEASE" Dream yelled out causing Tommy to chuckle. He clicked a button on the remote. 

George's whines filled the air. 

"Just a couple more pushes." A nurse called out. Dream looked down to see the first baby's head. He leaned back up to George and grabbed his hand, getting George's attention. Dream rested his forehead on George's whispering sweet praises. "You're doing great kitten" Dream whispered.

"So this is when you two are being born?" Dream said. Tubbo smiled and nodded. Click

"Tommy! Give me a hug" Tubbo whined playfully. 

"Neverrrr" Tommy replied dragging the 'r' in his word. George and Dream were watching amused at the sight of their twins playing.

Tommy turned off the screen and looked at Dream.

"We would show you more but you are running out of time." Tommy said. 

"This is what your future will be like. You and George get your happily ever after, you two both wanted back in high school." Tubbo said clinging to Tommy

"Two questions.. What do you mean my time is running out" Dream began. 

"well, while you were watching the clips, your body is fighting the coma. You are waking up soon." Tubbo said. 

"Ok... Well what will happen to you two?" Dream asked

"Well, we will be here watching you two! Don't worry we will give you privacy for those times..if you know what I mean." Tommy said causing Dream to blush slightly. 

"So this is it?" Dream said with a hint of sadness in his voice. 

"We will see you in 4 years." Tubbo said smiling. 

"See you soon boys." Dream said with a smile on his face

"Remember, don't tell George about this. See you soon dad." Tommy said as Tubbo hoped on his back, Tommy leading them into the distance. Dream slowly felt his body become even lighter. He closed his eyes.

Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Dream woke up. His first reaction was to locate George. He saw his small boyfriend crying on a chair, his face buried into his legs.

"Kitten..." Dream said softly, George looked up. He was shocked and his frown soon turned into a smile. 

"C'mere" Dream said extending his arms. George gladly got up and laid down with his boyfriend. His head in Dreams chest, and Dream's arms wrapped tightly around his waist. 

"I thought I would lose you..." George said looking up to Dream 

"I'd never leave you" Dream said. He connected their lips, causing a slow paced, passionate kiss.


	3. *Dream*y Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Techno meets an omega, Dream, and wants to court him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word- 2750 
> 
> hehe..Dream is an omega in this, techno is an alpha. 
> 
> Keep in mind I am not that good at omega verse so...
> 
> Wilbur will be having the role as the bad ex
> 
> few things I'm changing:
> 
> an omega can only have one child, with an alpha (can have more with other alphas)
> 
> Only one heat a year normally 2-10 days, can calm down by pills.
> 
> The pills only last 12 hours
> 
> can only get pregnant on the last day of their heat. The heat stops if they have sex with an alpa
> 
> Alpha ruts last 3 hours, can be blocked with medicine
> 
> There is a skipped smut scene, not really in the mood to write one sorry...
> 
> “silk and satin; satin and silk” by min-no-ru. Is in the frost part

With the air of grace that was expected of him, Prince Techno greeted the people (males and females) of the court. The woman to his right, an omega, giggled as he leaned down to place a kiss on her hand. He perked up at her flowery scent, but the slight bit of interest was squashed as she fluttered her eyes at him.

He was not one for flattery. He bid her goodbye with a kiss on the cheek that was far too hasty (quick), and her sweet scent turned to one of withering flowers and rotting berries.

Nearing the age of twenty, the court was urging the prince to choose a partner. Despite their honey-laced smiles he could practically taste the bitter poison as they presented their sons and daughters to him. The omegas were pretty and soft, but too shy. The alphas were too stand-offish, the characteristic arrogance etched into their mannerisms. The betas were- well, they were simply too plain.

The court could do nothing but subtly push him. Like the pathetic lot they were. Sniveling bastards with interests and pitiful aspirations. If it weren't for his father's presence, Techno would have already painted the flowers red.

He sighed, the painted smile of pleasantry pushed aside as he drank his whiskey. Immediately, he felt elated as the rich cedar wood hit his senses, with the after-taste of candied almonds and cashews. Say what you want about the man, Schlatt sure knew how to choose his liquor.

A butler came by with a tray of glasses and Techno picked off two glasses of beer. With a polite bow, the servant went away and the prince was once again left to his own devices. Perhaps it was a bit sad for a man like him ,the blood god, as the people had affectionately called him, to be accompanied only by his liquid pleasures, but he saw no problem with it. In fact, he found his whiskey and his beer pleasant company.

Music and laughter bounced off the halls and Prince Techno acknowledged that... perhaps he was a tad bit pathetic.

With a sigh, he stood from his table and began to wander the halls of the palace. He kept away from the people, mostly because he didn't care for them at all. He was also aware that he smelt like burning charcoal and that would warrant unwanted attention to him.

His long pink hair draped over his shoulders like a waterfall. At the start of the night it was tied elegantly into a bun but in his irritation he unravelled it and set it free. As he tread further into the halls, the music had faded into a whisper and only his steps, the running water in the garden, and the crickets. He walked even further out until his polished shoes were covered in dirt and the bushes grew thicker and bloomed with blood red roses.

Now, he had wished he brought at least a beer or two. Or perhaps even a book. The prince didn't even have a blade or an axe to swing his time away. Cursing himself, he slumped on the ground, an unsightly pose for a prince and an alpha. But he didn't have to worry about appearances at all, it was just he, himself, and-

A giggle, light as a feather and twinkling like the stars, softly graced Techno's ears. He looked up with startled blue eyes at the human before (in front) him. Soft locks of tousled dirty blond hair, accompanied by long light lashes. Olive eyes squinted impishly as a delicate hand covered his pink grinning lips.

His shoulders were soft and small, his waist curved perfectly. And his smell- absolutely enticing. He smelt like chamomile, jasmine and wisteria- like smooth honey mixed with caramel. But to contrast the sweetness, there was an underlying spice. Like fire or charcoal. Something in this omega's eyes promised danger, and Techno practically danced with danger his whole life.

So he stood and stepped closer.

"So, you're here to enjoy the quiet too, Prince Techno?"

"Who are you?"

"A guest."

"Then leave,"

The omega giggled yet again, "Afraid not, I intend to enjoy the quiet and therefore I will."

Techno blinked and pulled on his coat

"Not used to hearing the word no, your highness?" the omega said with an attitude. A gesture that did nothing to hide his surprise, apparently. He steadied his breath. The omega was in a dark green hoodie and some black ripped jeans, and as pretty as it was, Techno doubted that anyone could fight in one, just by the tightness of the jeans. As far as he could tell, his companion didn't have any weapons on him.

"You know my name?", Techno immediately regrets his words as the omega raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him. Yeah, dumbass, you're the prince.

"Who doesn't know your name?" He shook his head in disbelief and chuckled to himself, "Honestly!"

"If you're going to be good company, you can at least give me a name to that pretty face of yours."

He pursed his lips, "Who said I wanted company- Who said I was good?"

"No rebuttal for the pretty comment?"

"Why would I? I know I'm pretty."

Thrown out of the loop at the omega's bluntness, he asked again, "Listen, I'd rather not call you omega or pretty stranger in my head so you mind like, giving me something to call you?"

"Are you sure you don't want to call me your omega?" He grinned mischievously at the bright flush that had made an appearance on the prince's cheeks, "Are you imagining it?"

"Name, now."

"How dry," He commented, "Fine, it's Dream."

Dream he sure looked like one. A delighted little smile lit up Dream's face as he moved closer to him, his breath tantalisingly close to Techno's face. "Say, prince, what kind of omegas do you like?"

Techno stayed quiet.

"Oh? Do you like the shy type, hmm? Is the little alpha scared of me?"

He was hardly little, but with Dream's sweet scent tightening like a vice, like a heaven-made prison, he felt like he was looking up to a goddess. As if Aphrodite had come down herself and disguised herself among the rose bushes just to play with his mortal heart. Dream's lips, so soft and pretty, opened to show a glimpse of two cute little fangs.

I don't like the shy type.

Their little fairytale was broken as they heard loud footsteps thundering towards them. Dream seemed unfazed, smirking up at him with a smug little smile. Distracted by the motion of his pink tongue peeking out to lick his lips, he couldn't dodged as Dream kicked his leg and dipped him down to capture his lips.

Techno's mind drew a blank as he tasted the sacred nectar of his devine lips- Tempting ambrosia, sultry and deep. He growled, biting down on plush lips and eliciting a soft gasp. The tempting sound made him want more as he surged forward, finally slotting his hands onto that tiny waist, finding that his clawed hands fit perfectly in them.

Dream pulled away, and the only thing left of him in Techno's life was the taste of lips and the flower he had tucked into Techno's hair.

"I'm putting out a search."

Techno's father looked surprised, "A search for what?"

"For who, father. I met an omega last night and I want to get to know him."

An excited look bloomed on his face and the scent of cedar wood kicked Techno in the face, "Well, who is it? What were they like?"

He turned away to stare wistfully out the window, "A dream. They were like a dream."

The flower twirled in his hands and he imagined the pretty omega's outfit spread out on his floor, "A dream in green and black; satin and silk."

The father smiled even brighter "Son, you like him?" Techno nodded. "Well, you just found yourself a spouse. GAURDS" The king called.

____

A knight running through the halls shouting, "Prince Techno!" in search of the prince, or his brother figure. 

"Yes Tommy?" The prince inside of his bedroom called out. 

The young knight entered the room. "We have information on 'Dream'." 

Techno pointed at a couch in the corner of his room, signaling for Tommy to sit, as the prince was going through his closet for something casual to wear. "Go on." 

"A local bakery in the town said he's naturally seen at night, because there are less alphas out. Apparently, he works for a shop. So, Tubbo and I talked to the owners and they said and I quote 'We will tell him to go over to castle after his shift, at 6: 50 pm'. Oh, we also found one of his friends." Tommy stated. He was trying to remember the friends name. 

"so the friend told you information?" the prince asked finally starting to get dressed. 

"Yes sir. The friends name was, Sapnap. He wears a white t-shirt with a flame printed on it, black long sleeve shirt under it, and a white bandana. Sapnap said Dream is 19 years old, no boyfriend anymore, he is highly skilled in pvp, the boys heat is about 3-4 days long. Would you like to know about his ex and his reputation?" Tommy asked. When on the job he says 'sir' or 'prince techno' but off the job its just techno. Techno nodded as he sat down on his bed. 

"Ok, his ex's name is Wilbur. Remember the one reported to us for multiple sexual assaults. Reported by Sapnap and Dream's other friend, I think the name was...George? Anyway! They were dating for 3 years, broke up one year ago. according to the report he used omegas freely during his rut and their heats, at least the ones who unluckily didn't take the suppressants." the blonde knight explained. Wilbur's victims were 10 omegas, 4 females 6 males. Dream being one of those males, who just so happened to be trapped for 3 years. 

"Dream's reputation is high down in the village. He has taken down multiple robbers, assaulters, and undercover enemies. That is all Prince." Tommy said as he waited for Techno's feedback. 

The prince made a 'hm' sound, "bring me Wilbur's file. and is he still in the dungeon? Does he have a nickname?" 

"Wilbur's real name is William, and yes he is still in the dungeon for another decade." the knight explained to the prince. The speaker in the halls went off 'Prince techno to the dinning room, repeat prince techno to the dinning room'. Techno sighed and got up walking to the dining room, Tommy followed close by sword in hand, just as protocol says. 

-

The clock is at 6:50 right now and Techno has been in his room. He has a younger brother (adopted), Tubbo, a little angel who loves bees more than anything. That little brother is a beta, who knows a lot about omegas since 4/7 of his friends are omegas. His little brother was also a knight, on duty with his best friend Tommy, another beta.

"Ok well, omega's heats come randomly, no way to track it. Here are some pills incase he goes into/is in heat. You have to hold him, Dream will be fully aware of actions. If he gets tired make sure he showers before sleeping, hygiene is important for them. If he experiences muscle pain, it's normal give him some of this." Tubbo said, handing the heat pills and the pain killers. Techno thanked him and dismissed him. Tubbo went back to work, but only had 30 minutes left alongside Tommy, which explains his other fiends in his room. 

6:53

Techno opened William's file. (some information is made up, the file is updated yearly)

Full name: William Rodriguez

Nickname(s): Will and Wilbur

Age: 20

Past lover(s): Dream Johnson

Rank: Alpha

Sentence: 10 years

Reason: sexually assaulted 4 females and 6 males

6:57

3 minutes left. Those 3 minutes Techno used organizing. He used the empty, top drawer of his nightstand for the omega things. The bottom was for...well-...personal things? 

7:00

-

Tommy and Tubbo approached the tall man, wearing a green hoodie, and black sweats. "Dream?" the blonde knight asked. Dream nodded, both boys seemed to pick up on his scent, "Techno has pills in his room for you, don't worry, there are only 4 alphas roaming the castle, all of which can control themselves." the omega nodded. 

Tommy pulled out his radio and connect to the speaker outside of techno's room, 'We are coming up, get the pills ready Prince Techno'. 

"Aren't one of you two his sibling.?" Dream asked as they started to walk. 

"Yep, that's me! Im Tubbo." the sweet boy smiled. Dream smiled back at them. 

"So, no pressure, the king was told about you first, and since you were the first omega Techno has taken a liking to, he wants you two to marry... is that fine with you?" Tommy asked shyly. 

Dream thought for a few seconds 'pros- he's kind, can help with heat, hates nearly every other omega, has house. Cons- I'd get attention and have to socialize with strangers... you know what screw it.' "Umm yea, it's fine" 

"POGGERS" Tommy shouted out of excitement as they passed the dining room. 

"Tommy no yelling 'joggers' past 6pm and you know this!" The king said. "I presume you are Dream?" the blonde nodded, which made the king smile. "Sir, he has accepting the wedding proposal" which made the king smile brighter. "Welcome to the family" he said walking away back to his wife. 

-

Tubbo was first to enter, Tommy stayed in Tubbo's room, since his shift was over, meaning he couldn't enter the prince's room. 

"Techno? Dream is here." announced bringing Dream in by the hand. Techno was on the bed watching tv. Techno looked up and saw the bright emerald-green eyes from the night before. He smiled and got up. Tubbo walked out of the room locking the door, which is also a rule. 

"Hey, here are the pills." Techno said handing the pills over, which in response, Dream swallowed. "Thanks" he said. 

Techno thought for a quick second, coming up with 2 questions. "Did they tell you about what my father said.." Dream nodded "Answer? I said yes." "I did too!" Dream said with more excitement in his voice. Now, Techno wasn't much of a cuddler but when it comes to Dream, there's a difference. "Cuddles?" the prince asked. The omega thought for a second then had an answer, "yes!" Dream was defiantly an affectionate person. Techno picked up the omega and brought him to the bed. He put Dream down, then laid on top of the poor boy in heat. The prince's face nuzzled between the omega's neck and shoulder, peppering kisses on his neck getting giggles from the blonds. But something happened.....that wasn't planned-

The small kisses got longer and longer, the boys getting boners, the blonde getting hickeys from the pinkette, leaving marks all over his neck. one specific spot tho made a gasp escape from the omega. Techno pulled away from the bruised neck and smiled down at the blonde. 

Techno adored the sight below him, so before he continued he asked, "You ready or not yet?" 

The blonde stared at him, the taller male's eyes had lust, but care in them, "ready" dream reassured.

-

8:00

The blonde male whined at the loss of fulfillment from his ass. Techno kissed the male under him. "You can mark me..." The omega said, his voice hoarse from sucking Techno off. Techno nodded as he went to mark him. A sweet moan was let out as he finished. Techno laid down next to the blonde. "Cuddles?" Techno asked. Dream nodded and scooted closer to his alpha. 

-

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and husband, omega and Alpha." Techno pulled Dream in for a passionate kiss, all of their friends and family were cheering. 

-

In the end. It was a Techno and his Dreamy omega


	4. Secretly Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno's biggest secret is found out by his 'rival' dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically Techno was raised to be a perfect child, straight A's, athletic, an Alpha, and smart. Except, he assigned the omega role as his other gender when he turned 14, his parents were rich, so they bought him hormone blockers that block his heat scent and it gives him a alpha scent instead. Don't get me wrong, his heats are BAD. So one day he forgot his pills and went into heat in a school bathroom. Dream, his student council partner/rival, found him in the bathroom. Dream helped techno with the first heat day, but techno made a rule, he cant see his face. Techno is called 'pink' by dream since he doesn't know who it was except for the pink hair, and multiple people had pink hair in their school.
> 
> This story has multiple POV changes. 
> 
> I write best at night so if it's not that well written, that is why.
> 
> \------------------------------------------------

Dream's POV

Dream could still feel what Pink's lips felt like on his. Gentle, caring, anxious, Dream could feel how hesitant Pink was in everything, but he could also feel how much it seemed like Pink enjoyed everything. Dream also never imagined the first time he would knot someone, he wouldn't see their face. He laughed softly to himself. He knew he couldn't push Pink to show himself. But god did he want to see who it was. There were only two people who could be in Dream's mind. There was a possibility that it was techno since pink said 'heh' in their call, and Techno is the only person who says 'heh'. He just wanted to know who it was that blew his mind so much that he couldn't get them out of his head. He needed a face to the person.  
He could still smell the scent of the omega in the stall, sweet strawberries that plagued his senses. It filled his nose and clouded his whole system. It was a scent that he couldn't get out of his head. The weight of the omega in his lap. The whining and whimpers, what he wouldn't give to see the look of the omega in such pure pleasure as he sounded.  
With a sigh Dream left the stall and went on to class.

Techno's POV

At home, Techno was almost hesitant to take a shower not wanting the powerful mint smell to leave him. But remembering the sweater he was given from Dream, he threw away the thought and showered. Then when he got out admiring the mark left on his neck by Dream. The soft purplish red mark giving him a sense of belonging he never really knew he wanted to feel. He carefully put the hoodie and a pair of boxers, deciding to lounge in bed, because he was tired. Techno never expected the first time he would have sex it would be with the other person blindfolded and him not daring to utter a word.  
Dream, someone who went past the cheeky, cocky bastard he knew from school. Dream, someone who could make him feel things he wished he would never feel again but at the same time feel constantly. He didn't know what he wanted. Sure he was lonely but he coped just fine living as an alpha. So could he really throw away his life for Dream, plus they were only in high school. What if he regretted meeting Dream at some point. Plus he would never be able to go into college if it was found out he was an omega. 

He had a life for himself, he just had to hold out.. But Dream made him feel alive! Dream made him feel like he could be himself in any capacity and he would be loved for it. But there was always this nagging fear in his heart that once Dream realized he wasn't some soft omega, but the supposed alpha he was constantly fighting with, would he still want him?  
Would Dream even be okay with being with someone who was perceived as an alpha constantly? Shouldn't he just find some cute little omega to love and cherish. Techno was independent, tall, and not really 'cute'. He knew this. So why did it hurt so much to confront this idea. 

Techno was tired of constantly trying to justify these ideas to himself. Why did he do it? Like is it because there was information he forgot to look over. No, Techno knew what he wanted. He wanted the outcome to change. He knew it would be better if he would just tell Dream his secret. But Dream did things to him that made him lose his mind. Techno brought the sleeve of the hoodie up to his nose taking an inhale. Dream was perfect in every aspect, even forgiving Techno for not letting him take the blindfold off. But it would never work out, it was what Techno told himself constantly and would continue to tell himself. It was how this life was going to work. He had to say in it. 

Dream just was what fate had planned for him, he knew that, yet why did he still want to go to college and have him hold him in his arms and cuddle him and just love him. He wanted to do everything and anything with Dream. But he couldn't, it was one or the other. 

Dream POV

I heading to the principle's office, who just so happen to be my dad. 

"Hey dad, can I have the keys to the student council office? I forgot a book in there." I said. That was a lie, the student council president's laptop (Bad) has everyone's secondary gender. My plan is to check Techno's because of the 'heh' which was a giveaway. 

"Sure, be quick though, you have lunch in 5 minutes." My dad said handing me the keys. I smiled and jogged down the hall. I opened the door first try, walked in, closed the door and went to the laptop turning it on, which showed the lock screen. 

Student Council 

Password **************

The screen unlocked and I clicked on the 'finder' app. I selected the file section and scrolled down to the 'secondary gender' file. It was in alphabetical order, so I went to the side bar and typed T, Techno's name was the first to show, so I clicked on it. 

Name: Techno Blade

Gender: male

Parents: David Blade

Emily Blade

Allergies: none

Year- Senior

Hair: Pink

Secondary Gender: Omega

I reread the last line. "No way" I mumble is disbelief. I type pink up and all the other pink haired males are betas or Alphas. The bell rang. I got up, exited the tab, closed the laptop, and left locking the door. So Techno is the one I had sex with...hmm, I need a plan. I start walking to the other side of the school for the cafeteria. Alright, what if I approach him, pin him to the wall and whisper 'I know your secret Blade' then walk away. Yea, that sounds good. Funny Techno is by the lockers. 

Techno POV

God could this heat get any worse?! I could really use some pain killers right about now. I walk out of the locker room and instantly get pinned to wall. I let out a gasp due to the shock. I open my eyes and see Dream.

"What the f- Dream?!" I said. 

"I know your secret Blade" he said smirking, my eyes widen. Could he- no no way...unless..the 'heh' I let slip gave it away. 'FUCK' I yell at myself, of course my sensitivity had to kick in right now. Curse you second gender. 

"Or.."Dream said leaning down to ear. "should I say...Pink" he said as he his fingers through my hair, which made me let out a whimper. I want to submit so badly right now, but I can't not right now in the hallways. 

\------------to be continued


	5. Once again, In love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the notes :)  
> Cross posted on Wattpad- TrickyLoveDogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, this kind of has a sadder backstory. Basically, there was a war back when some people of the Dream smp were around the ages of 16. Some lost friends...while others lost lovers, due to multiple attacks. (Everyone was in the nation of Manberg) oh yea, in order for the se life to make sense, Techno is a bottom. George, and Dream are gay, Sapnap is bisexual, and Karl is pansexual, tho Karl isn't mentioned, to much. (Bold italics=ghost talk)
> 
> Wilbur, he died protecting Tubbo, and was proud to know he went down saving his brother's best friend.
> 
> "G-go..f-find Tommy k-keep him safe...tell D-ream to t-ake him i-in." Wilbur said holding Tubbo's cheek. Tubbo was sobbing right now.
> 
> "I-I promise." Tubbo said. Wilbur's hand fell to the floor, his body turning pale.
> 
> Niki, she died by the hands on Eret...the nation's traitor, who was soon executed by prior to nation's request.
> 
> "E-eret..please" She stuttered out. Eret smirked
> 
> "It was never meant to be"
> 
> Philza, he died fighting for his kids...only for one to make it out, thanks to him.
> 
> "TOMMY RUN" Phil yelled out, fighting 2 soldiers at once.. Tommy was only 12 years olds. So, he ran, not before giving his father a kiss on the cheek. Philza was struck in the chest by an arrow, he passed happily knowing he saved his son....
> 
> Jshlatt, he died from bleeding out, holding Quackity in his arms
> 
> Quackity's body went limp. JShlatt pulled one of his arms away and rolled up his own shirt. It revealed a huge stab wound, he winced and gripped Quackity again. Slowly, his breathing slowed, and he got weaker. Then...well he closed his eyes, accepting the inevitable. 
> 
> Quackity, he died in the hands on Jshlatt, his best friend.
> 
> "I-Im scared..." Quackity whispered. Shlatt brought him into a hug, in response big Q buried his head in jshlatt's chest. 
> 
> "Im right here, I'll never let you go" Jshlatt said with a hint of nervousness in the president's voice.
> 
> Techno...well he died protecting his boyfriend...Dream,
> 
> "DREAM" Techno yelled, pushing Dream out of the way, from the path of a sword. He got struck in the chest, the other soldier was shot by Sapnap. Sapnap pulled Dream into a tight hug.
> 
> "Shh....It'll be okay...." Sapnap, Dream's best friend said, rubbing circles on his back.
> 
> They all went down heros, never forgotten. Now, 4 years have past

This feeling.....it hasn't been around since his boyfriend....the man who sacrificed his life...the man who inspired the nation's name. Everyone major who died that night got a state in their honor...others got a section in a yard to their name. Our nation is now called "The Blade", no one has every attacked them since, The Blade nation won the war against the most powerful nation, L'manburg. 

Anyways the feeling, it's...the feeling you get when you're in love...its more than lust. You feel at home with this person... as if you are complete. when you trust your love will last. 

"Dream" Tubbo said shakily with tears streaming down his face. Dream got out of Sapnap's grip and hugged the 12 year old. 

"W-will he d-died. He w-wants you t-to take care o-f Tommy" he whimpered out. In the corner of his eye he saw Techno's dead body. He decided to not bring it up, noticing Dream had dried tears on his face.

"Ok, c'mon. Lets find him.." Dream said picking up the smaller kid. He was known for his ways with younger children

Dream?" Tommy spoke out. Ah yes, Dream is taking care of Tommy, since his dad and brothers died, and his mom was executed, for a crime she didn't commit. 

Yea Toms?" Dream said softly looking away from his phone. 

When will you and George date?" he asked, making Dream turn a light shade of red. 

"Why- what-" Dream stuttered out, struggling to put his thoughts into words. 

"It so obvious. George is head over heels for you. You are an oblivious bitch who second guesses himself in fear of a repeat." Tommy said. He knew that if anyone used Techno's name infant of Dream, he would spiral into a world of thoughts. So, his name was never brought to Dream or used around him since the tragic day.

"The fuck do you mean I'm oblivious?!" Dream replied. 

"I mean you cant pick up the clues! Like do Sapnap and I need to dare you two to fuck, or play 7 mins in heaven?!" Tommy replied. Dream went silent for a second. The last person he fucked with was Techno , he wanted it to stay that way...well- ok maybe an exception for George.

"I'm down" Dream mumbled quietly, Tommy's face seemed to light up. 

"SAPNAP OPERATION FUCK IS A GO" Tommy yelled out. Sapnap ran in sliding. Did I mention Sapnap, George and Tubbo lived together? No? k. 

"Right now?!" Sapnap yelled in excitement. Tommy nodded happily. 

"I'll go get George!"Sapnap said taking off to find George. 

(5 mins later)

A confused George and Dream were dragged into a room. 

"No leaving until you sort out the sexual tension." Tommy said walking away. 

"Toys are in the box. Don't worry Tommy and I have earplugs," Sapnap said locking the door on his way out. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Uh- Tommy told me..." dream began as he leaned against a bad. 

"That I like you?" George said finishing the sentence. 

"Yea." Dream said. George looked down. "But- I like you too..." he continued. God, it felt as if a middle schooler was confessing to their crush. 

(Skip awkward talk to when they kiss cause I really don't want to write an awkward talk)

The 2 males were having a mini dance party, no music...well, what did you expect. all fun until Dream and George fell, George falling on his back, causing Dream to fall on top of him. 

"Oh uh-" George said. Dream's knee was on his crotch, which made the situation even more awkward. Lets just get this straight, Dream didn't even notice his knee was there. Like the oblivious dude he was, Dream kept moving his knee. George finally gave in and let out a quiet moan. Dream then smirked to himself. He put on an innocent face and moved his leg a slow pace for the fun of it. 

"D-dream" George whimpered out. 

"What?" Dream said keeping a nonchalant tone.

sapnap and Wilbur walked out of the room. 

"O-oh my -od D-dream. H-urry u-up" techno moaned out. Dream's hand was rubbing his dick while the others were on the other side of the table. Dream smiled and carried his boyfriend to his room. 

"Strip" Dream demanded

"Ngh~ p-please" George moaned unable to form a sentence. he was very much enjoying this, like a lot. 

"Please what?" Dream said picking his pace up. 

"F-fuck me" George said looking at him. 

"Hm. Alright." Dream said he leaned down and brought George into a heated kiss. He moved his hands to George's ass, picking him up, then dropping him on the bed. He removed both his and George's shirt, then moving his lips to the other's neck. Dream started to unzip George's pants, once he did he discarded them, throwing it to the side. Dream got up and removed his clothing, and what remained of George's. 

Now, almost everyone knew George was a virgin, how? Well, because he always tells Sapnap and Dream everything, in which case, Sapnap tells the others. Sapnap gave George information on what to expect as a bottom, since he was a switch. 

"Uh I guess so... I really wouldn't know tho." George said. Out of context, when they were hanging out at the age of 18 (2 years ago), Sapnap asked George if he was a bottom.

"Ok...can you see yourself fucking someone?" He asked

"Uh- no not really.." George replied. 

"Your a bottom!" Sapnap yelled out happy his friend, now knows his role in sex life. "want to know some stuff about the meanings behind the codes and roles?"

sure" George replied sitting down on the floor across from Sapnap

"Ok, the basics first. A bottom, also known as a sub or 'brat', is the one who gets the dick. There is also another type, called a power bottom, they like to have the power during sex, tho they are still bottoms. Then, there's a Dom, they like are the ones who fuck the bottom. Lastly there's a switch, a person who takes on both roles." Sapnap explained

"So, how would you know if you're a power bottom." George asked. 

"I personally don't know, my best guess is during the moment." Sapnap said. George made a noise of interest. 

"Ok! here's some other things. There's something called a safe word, it's when the bottom chooses an easy word to remember and if everything gets to overwhelming or too much, you say the word, which is a cue for them to stop. You can also have a tapping code, kinda like morse code, you tap them a certain amount of times and they should remember what the tap means. Then there is something like 'color'. Its where the Dom says color and you say green meaning good, yellow meaning for them to stop for a bit or slow down, and red meaning stop." Sapnap said.

"Hm..interesting" George said. Sapnap nodded. 

"Panda's can you massage my back, it hurts." Karl said frowning as he opened the door. Reason? Well lets just say him and Sapnap did some naughty things last night. Sapnap smirked to himself then got up. 

"Alright go into my room, you know the drill." Sapnap said, "Talk later?" he added looking at George. 

"Totally." he replied.

(bold = In the living room)

"Did you really have to lie like that" Tommy said.

"Hey! Just wanted George to lose his virginity without worrying about his moans being too loud!" Sapnap said defending his lie. Tommy seemed to agree. 

"safeword?" Dream asked. George thought for a second

"Blue." George replied. Dream nodded. He lubed his fingers so it wouldn't hurt as much. He knew this from Techno. He slowly slipped 2 fingers in George let a small whimper out. He felt as if he was at Dream's mercy, mostly since his body was exposed. Dream lubed his cock up he slowly entered George's entrance. (I'm sorry for the poor choice of words), the sudden fulfillment of his ass made him let out a loud moan, kind of like the exaggerated gasps but moan version.

Tommy widened his eyes. 

"Well, he's surely having fun." Sapnap said, Tommy just gagged in response. 

"Thanks to you we have to deal with all of his sounds!" 

"color?" Dream asked. 

"G-ngh-reen" George said. Dream started to move at a slow pace but gradually picked the pace. 

(Time skip because I'm lazy.) 

Dream came in George's, now sensitive hole. He pulled out, seeing all his seed start to drip out of George. 

"Cuddles?" George asked. Now, this is normally when Dream took Techno to the shower so they could clean up. But, George isn't Technoblade. Dream smiled at him. He pulled the covers over them

"Alright but then we shower." Dream said. 

"Deal!" George said. Dream let George cuddle up to them, admiring the marks on his neck all the way to his stomach. 

"So, how was your first time?" Dream asked smugly.

"amazing. Thank you" George said giving Dream a peck on the lips. They both seemed to enjoy each others company.

Ima go in. They stopped." Sapnap said. Tommy stared at him "You know Ima stay here- Dream's kinda like my older brother so-"

The door opened. Dream groaned. 

"So Georgie how was it." Sapnap said. 

"Amazing. Leave now please I'm tired." George said. 

"K, Dream-" Sapnap began

"Yea, Yea, do the aftercare" Dream said. Sapnap smiled at them then walked out locking the door. 

"Love you kitten" Dream said. 

"Love you too" George said. 

'So?" Tommy asked. 

"It went well." Sapnap said. Tommy smiled, he's glad Dream has someone new. 

\-----------------bonus sence: takes place after the smut scene finishes, 10 mins before Sapnap walks in. 

"So..you happy for them?" Jshlatt asks. 

"Yea! He can finally stop sulking around!" Techno said. he was happy, and could now watch over them, without worrying that Dream will have a breakdown. 

"I don't like how we just watched them fuck" Philza said. 

"Nor do I" Wilbur and Niki said. 

"Nothing Techno hasn't seen before." Quackity said causing everyone to laugh and techno to blush


	6. Just a Weapon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by todays stream, when Techno said that Tommy just thought of him as a weapon
> 
> Uh...We are gonna set the setting as a kingdom....yea-
> 
> No dying, you respawn 10 minutes later with a scar on what caused you to bleed out. Dream isn't teamed up with Techno yet in this

Techno had been pushed to limit. He finally stood his ground, "You literally just think of me as a weapon!". Tommy stared in shock, surely he didn't...right? Techno was his older brother, yet Tommy declared war on him. If anything Tommy should be on Techno's side, not on the other side. "Techno I-". Techno has had enough of this bullshit, he was over it. It's time to stop treating Tommy different than the others. "No! It's time you get the same treatment everyone else gets". Sure it was rude, but it's time Tommy was told the truth. He hurt Techno, worse than Wilbur and Shlatt. At least they actually provided him safety. 

'Your so two-faced! What happened to my brother!" Tommy yelled. He was shocked from the sudden difference of his brother. "No! You are no worse than Shlatt himself!". Techno, he had a soft spot for his family, and Dream. Dream helped him when he was going to get executed, when he got banished. Hell, Dream cared for him more than anyone! At least Dream didn't care about his rank, Dream treated him as a normal human being.

The sentence left Tommy silent. Had he really treated Techno that badly? Techno scoffed. "Goodbye Tommy." Techno said. He meant it. Techno wanted nothing to do with his brother anymore. He made his way back to winter home he had built himself. It was cozy and the best part? Only Dream and Phil knew where he lived. Wouldn't be that long till Dream comes, Tommy cant keep a secret. Tommy ran, he ran and didn't look back, tears running down his face. He set his destination for his family's house.

-

Tommy ran inside his house, the first person he saw was Philza, his dad. Tommy hugged him, sobbing, "T-techno, h-he-" Tommy choked out being cut off. Phil looked at him, "Hey, deep breaths Toms". He took deep breaths and calmed down, "Techno- He- He- thinks I'm worse than Shlatt, thinks I just think of him as a weapon". Phil sighed. He knew Techno would snap one day, and when he did, it would be bad. Tommy was treated differently, Techno loved the kid with all his heart. He protected him when he was smaller from the 'scary' thunder. Techno was scared of thunder and fireworks as well, the booms gave him flashbacks from when his mom was killed. 

Techno could kill anyone he wants to in an instant, to be fair he was trained by the god of strength, Kratos, himself. Techno was taught how to keep fight and keep his cool, but when he snaps, betrays his all of his loved ones, you better run, run like hell. 

"Give him some time kiddo.". Tommy shook his head, "who will comfort me during storms, no one hugs like him!". Phil sighed once again, maybe Tommy did have separation anxiety, "You can stay with me or Wilbur." Tommy nodded disappointed. 

-

Dream opened the door. Phil had told him to check on Techno. The two boys go way back. Techno took a liking to him because Dream doesn't treat him differently, he isn't scared of Techno. "Tech?" Dream called out using Techno's nickname. There was a faint, "here..." from the downstairs bedroom. He walked down the stairs, then the hallway, and opened the door. The sight he saw was unusual, Techno was...crying? It wasn't exactly normal for him to show emotion in front of others. Dream frowned at the sight and walked over. He took off his mask and Techno's putting them to the side. Dream pulled his hood down and took off Techno's cape. 

Dream sat down next to Techno, hands in his pockets, "wanna talk about it?". Talking helps right? "n-not really." Techno responded, pausing, "C-could w-we...possibly c-cuddle?". Dream felt happy, Techno didn't normally like being touched, but when he did want to, it was adorable. "Of course we can. Where do you want to?" Dream replied. It's nice to cherish the moments your friend (who doesn't like touch) asks to cuddle. "H-here p-please"Techno whimpered out. He was fine with letting his guard down in front of Dream. 

Dream smiled taking his hands and moving Techno to his lap. He positioned them so Techno had his legs around his waist, and Techno's head on his chest. Dream's hands wrapped around Techno's waist. Techno really liked being touched like this by Dream, he just found it awkward to ask. Some people would think he's a top, but in reality he was really a bottom. He came to terms that he had feelings for Dream not too long ago. I mean how could you not? His beautiful blonde hair, the pale skin, the muscular body, his freckles, the green eyes, and his soft lips. I mean- Dream's lips looked soft- they haven't-

Dream looked down and wiped the tears off his friends face. "So, now that I'm here, why are you crying?" Techno didn't lift his head but still spoke, "Well- it's hard to explain, I kinda had an argument with Tommy. He said I was his 'secret weapon' and nothing more. I don't know I just kinda blew up? I let my anger out on the kid.". Dream nodded, "Alright, well do you think he meant it to be mean? What were you talking about before?". Tommy said things as a joke, never meant them to be rude. 

"We were play fighting, telling jokes. When he said that I got memories of...them.. . I don't think he meant it, but Tommy knows not to say that anymore." Techno said. Dream sighed, "What did you do in response?". Techno looked down, "I called him worse than shlatt...." he said softly and quietly. Dream grabbed Techno's chin, causing them to lock eye contact and for Techno to gasp from the movement, "Did you mean it." Dream asked. He could always tell if someone was lying. 

"No! I-It was just in the moment!" Techno said in his defense. Dream nodded letting go of his chin. "Hey T?". 'T' was another nickname for Techno. Techno looked up again, "yea?". A silence pause, Dream hesitated "I love you, and I mean it this time". Techno smiled, "I love you too," giving Dream a small peck. That sly bitch.


	7. 12 months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shitpost really. 
> 
> All chapters are from my Wattpad acc
> 
> -  
> An au where Quackity, Tubbo, George and Tommy lock up Dream. 
> 
> Protective Techno (let's make him the king sh)+ Angry Sapnap= DEATH
> 
> Dream- 5'7
> 
> Techno- 5'9
> 
> also jealous George 
> 
> again: no permanent death, respawn takes 5 mins

He has been here for 12 months in the jail. 12 months with no clothes, or sunlight. It was just his thoughts and his other half, nightmare. You see when there isn't war and it's peaceful, no one attacking him physically or verbally, it's Dream (the nice one) but otherwise, it's nightmare, the one who fights back. Too think, Dream was put in there because of how powerful he was. But did they know what would happen if his boyfriend, Techno, and Sapnap found out? Dream doesn't remember much, only a few people; Techno, Sapnap, and Sam. 

There were footsteps...a sound he hasn't heard in a year. A door opened, light shined in, the blonde being greeted with the instant brightness. There he stood. Technoblade. The most feared man in the land. 

"Babe?" Techno said walking in slowly examining the blonde's situation, his hair messy, scared, shaking, bruised, bloody. He kneeled down and moved the hoodie down. Dream shook harder. "Can I touch you?" he asked seeing Dream obviously went through something. Dream nodded. He took off Dream's hoodie and saw he fed, which was good. There were so many bruises and wounds. He felt bad, Techno spent a year searching for Dream when he disappeared, now he found him, scared. "What did they do?" 

Dream struggled with his words, "Hit...cut......blood...weak....hurts". What he was saying was 'They hit and cut me. I lost too much blood and got weak everything hurts.'. 

Techno frowned, "can you stand?" Dream nodded, getting up with Techno ready to catch him. He picked up Dream's hoodie and tied it around his boyfriends waist. Techno wrapped his cape around Dream. "Here, Im gonna carry you." Dream nodded once again as Techno picked him up bridal style and made his way out the prison. 

-

Sapnap hurried over with the pain killers. "Dream, take these." Dream obliged and took the pill. Techno pulled his boyfriend into his lap, Dream curled in a ball, warm in the cape. "What'd they do?". Dream looked at Techno for him to answer. 

"They hit and cut him, causing Dream to become weak, but he was beat until everything hurt." Techno said. Sapnap nodded and went to get the 'bros', or whatever they called themselves. "What will make you feel better?" Dream pondered for a moment

"Normally I'd say a fuck session and you know that" Dream said both of them smiled, "But, since it hurts to move, how about....cuddles?" 

Techno nodded, "Alright after I punish the others though, for now you can sit on my lap.". Dream smiled again and snuggled against Techno

-

"Let me go!" Quackity said, struggling in the hand cuffs, as he thrown by Sapnap in front of Techno. 

"so that's where he went..." Tommy mumbled quietly. Techno raised an eyebrow at Tommy, using a hand swipe motion. Sapnap shoved Tommy up next to Quackity. 

"So why are you two cuddling? I thought he liked me not you." George said jealousy getting the best of him. Sapnap groaned.

'Shut the fuck up jealous bitch!" Sapnap yelled shoving George hardly, he moved to Tubbo and walked him up. He was always gentle with Tubbo. He bowed at Techno before moving to his right side. Sapnap didn't do this when it was just them. Techno sat up properly, wrapping his hands around Dream's waist. 

"wanna go to Sap? I don't want to hurt you" Techno whispered in Dream's ear. Dream shook his head

"its fine. I wanna be in your arms." Dream whispered back burying his head into Techno's neck. 

"Alright. Who's idea was it to lock him up." Techno asked. His protective and aggressive side was coming out. He looked over to Tubbo, the person who always feared him."Tubbo. Tell me. Or you can face the wrath of Sapnap." The kid started to get nervous, he didn't want to die, Sapnap made deaths painful and slow. 

"G-George..." He stuttered out. Sapnap smirked and shot an arrow at George's heart. 

"Who's idea was it to hurt Dream to the point he couldn't move." techno said. Tommy immediately pointed to Quackity. Sapnap smiled bright before stabbing his old friend. "Were you 2 the ones to took care of him?" Techno asked the smaller kids. They both nodded. "Alright let them free. Dream and I are gonna be in my room." Sapnap nodded and took them outside. 

-

"Baby I need to change your clothes." Techno whined out. 

"Noooo Im comfy." Dream pouted. Techno smirked then gently put Dream down on the bed. 

"There, you can lay down while I change your clothes." Techno said. He stripped Dream so the boy was naked. Techno put Dream in boxers and Techno's hoodie, which fit him like a blanket. Techno laid down next to him. 

"Love you bubs."

"Love you too T"


	8. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of based on true events. Basically before I give the plot I'd like to say something. If you are body shaming ANYONE and I mean ANYONE please leave my account page. I don't care if they are overweight, skinny, or don't have a flat stomach, it doesn't give you a right to comment on THEIR body. Surely you wouldn't like someone commenting negative stuff about how you look. Grow the fuck up and get a hobby you disrespectful bitch. 
> 
> Prompt- Sapnap gets bodyshamed and hides it from his boyfriends. Well- at least tries to hide it. 
> 
> Includes-
> 
> Poly relationship (Dreamnotnap)
> 
> Body-shame/negative messages
> 
> Depressing thoughts
> 
> Suicide attempt
> 
> heights
> 
> Sapnap- 5'5
> 
> Dream 5'9
> 
> George 5'7
> 
> \--------------------

So, dropped out of school. Poggers, anyways how has your day been sapdaddy? A dono was read out loud with the text to speech feature. Sapnap smiled and deafened from the discord call, which he could still hear, since his boyfriends were in the 2 rooms next to him. "Thank you for the dono, my days been good thanks for asking." he replied. He and his fans have a lovely relationship, some days they threaten him playfully and others they shower him in love.

"Lol imagine being that fat. George and Dream would be better off without you" another donation said. Sapnap frowned, good thing he decided to not use face cam. "Thanks for the donation..." he mumbled. The chat started to freak out on the person. 

"Bitch stfu he is perfect. Pandas, if you could rate the musical Hamilton 1-10 what would it be?" the speaker said. "Uhm...probably an 8. There were some cringe parts but otherwise it was good." He replied. 

"God, if I were George or Dream I wouldve dropped you." a donation read out. 

"Maybe if you were skinnier we'd like you" another said. Chat was calling them some names, lecturing them on how they shouldn't say that. "I-I'm going to end the stream. Bye guys" he said, his voice cracking at the end. Dream and George said bye to the chat, not hearing what had just happened since they were too busy flirting with each other. 

-

There was a knock on Sapnap's bedroom door. Tho he and his boyfriends shared a house, they liked their privacy every once and awhile. Sapnap quickly wiped his tears. 

"Babe me and Dream wanted to ask if you want to go on a date with us?" George asked in the doorway. Sapnap thought back to every negative donation. 

"No I'm fine, you two should go though! Don't worry about me." Sapnap said trying to not break down. George frowned. 

"Alright, love you bye pandas" George said. Sapnap hummed in agreement. The negative donations had gotten worse about 2 weeks ago. Neither of the other boys had noticed. The donations put bad thoughts in his head, so he stopped saying 'I love you' back. Both boys had taken notice of it but didn't say anything about it. 

He heard the shuffling of dressers and closets as the time went by. "PANDAS WE'RE LEAVING, BE BACK AT 9" Dream shouted closing the front door. Great, 3 hours by himself. I mean, at least his light was off?

'the donations were right, they are better. Dream probably likes George more, he always flirts with him and says he loves George, never me. Maybe it's best if I break up with them. They wouldn't want me anyway...' his thoughts trailed off, tears going down his cheeks. Sapnap, now full on sobbing. 

-

His door opened once again. He saw Dream and George's body outline. Dream walked over, "pandas why were you crying?" Sapnap came up with a lie he used as a kid

"N-nightmare." he said. Dream frowned and pressed a kiss to Sapnap's head. George stared at him. He knew that was a lie, Sapnap never cried over a nightmare, no mater how scary it was. The other 2 left the room. Sapnap got up and walked to the bathroom. He looked at his pill bottle. It says to take 2 so, '8 should do the trick' Sapnap thought to himself. He filled his cup with water, pouring the pills into his hand. He stared at the pills in his hands. Then...the door opened, it revealed a shocked George. He rushed over to Sapnap, dumped the pills back into bottle. George pulled Sapnap into a hug. 

"What lead you to this?" George asked not letting go of him. 

"Nothin'." Sapnap replied. He obviously didn't want to talk about it so George dropped the subject. 

"Wanna go to Dream?" George asked. Sapnap nodded, in response George picked the shorter up. He brought them over to Dream's room and saw him. He was sitting at his desk, phone still on to the side opened to twitter, face in his hands. Dream looked up, his face showed a mixture of sorrow, anger, and guilt. He had read all of the negative donations, one being: "Anyone else feel bad for Sapnap? George and Dream are so caught up with each other, it's almost like they are avoiding him.". George set Sapnap on the bed.

-

"Sapnap what the hell? Why didn't you tell me? Or George?" Dream said. Sapnap's eyes widened, 'did he see them?' was the first question that crossed his mind. 

George looked confused, his gaze shifted between Dream and Sapnap, "Tell us what?" he asked

Dream showed the photo's to George. Dream stood up and put Sapnap on his lap, "Pandas, when was the last time you ate.". 

Sapnap didn't answer. George still reading the donations, frowning. "Pandas?"

He gave in, Sapnap didn't want to say it out loud, "4 days ago..." he mumbled. 

Dream's eyes widened, "Baby that isn't healthy!". Frowning, George set the phone down. 

"Pandas? Are The donations getting to you?" he asked, Sapnap sheepishly nodded. Causing both males to frown. Sapnap got off of Dream, only to be pulled back on his lap.

"Bubs, you know you're beautiful right?" Dream said. Curse the time they found out he had a praise kink. Sapnap didn't respond. 

"Your thighs are so perfect pandas" George said. "Seriously, why did I have to be a bottom?" Sapnap thought to himself. He loved having his thighs touched. The praises continued for a while.

\--

The 3 boys need up cuddling on Dream's bed. Sapnap being the in the middle, the other boys on the side of him. Dream having his arm around Sapnap's waist, George having his leg over Sapnap's. Dream and George would've made Sapnap sleep naked so they could make him believe he was perfect, IF it wasn't a sad moment for the boy.


End file.
